Nursery Rhymed!
by RavenGagalover
Summary: BB finds a strange but appealing book at the bookstore. The book then causes the team to play roles in the famous nursery rhymes we all know. Pairings: not really any pairings, but just a couple of funny scenes WARNING: some of this can be weird, unexpected, and stupid
1. The Book

Raven loved books. One day, she went to go shop at her favorite bookstore. Beast Boy, decided to tag along. For he, had nothing better to do that day. Raven went to check the usual fiction/horror books. Beast Boy didn't know anything about books, but one caught his eye.

"Yo Raven look!" he held up a big book with a white shimmering color.

"Beast Boy, that book is for babies." She said pointing to the title. It read, "Mother Goose's Nursery Rhymes".

"Yeah but it's so cool look! The pictures are really nice works of art." Beast Boy flipped through the pages looking at the cute pictures.

"Whatever." Raven rolled her eyes and browsed some more.

When they got home, Raven went to go put her book away and Beast Boy sat on the couch looking through the book.

"Friend Beast Boy, that seems to be a good looking book." Starfire was watching him with a pleasant smile. Raven walked into the common room to join Cyborg and Robin, who were having lunch.

"Yeah look at it! It's all, shiny." The book shined with glitter. "Ey look, what does say?" it looked like someone had written, or signed something really small in on the cover page.

"It seems to be writing." Starfire observed.

"It says…Metaforá mou," Beast Boy sounded out, "I wonder what that's supposed to-" The wind opened up the book. A white orb grew from the pages and began to engulf Beast Boy into it.

"Beast Boy!" Starfire grabbed his both of his legs, trying to pull him back.

"Starfire!" Robin sprung into action and tried to pull Beast Boy Back as well. The orb grew bigger and bigger.

"Robin!" Cyborg grabbed on Robin's cape to stop him from getting sucked into the book.

"Azarath Metrion Zint- " Raven couldn't finish her spell because the orb increased in size rapidly. It absorbed them all in a few seconds.

The Titans awoke.

"Ugh where are we?" Robin asked, but couldn't see anything.

* * *

woohoo! fyi the chapters will be short because they'll be cut-offs. plz review!


	2. The First Few Stories

"Man where are we?" Robin got up, only to find pitch darkness.

"Robin?" Starfire's voice called.

"Starfire!" Cyborg called.

"Cyborg?" said Raven at the same time.

"Dudes!" Beast Boy heard them talking and shouted. Pitch darkness. Nobody could see. There was sudden goose honking from the distance. It seemed to go on for a long time, and then everything went blank. Again.

_-Beast Boy and Robin-_

"What was- NO!" Robin looked at his hands, or should I say, paws. Robin was a monkey again. "Dangit!" he cursed.

"Yo Robin, why can't I change into another animal?" Beast Boy was stuck as a weasel.

"How should I know?" Robin asked.

They found themselves in an empty room. Well, almost empty. They saw nothing but a cobbler's bench. A tune began to play somewhere…

"Hey I know this song," Beast Boy's light bulb turned on, "All around the cobbler's bench the monkey chased the weasel…" he sang.

"We're in a nursery rhyme!" Robin was freaking out.

_-Cyborg-_

"Man, what the?" Cyborg saw himself dressed in all blue, holding a trumpet. He was lying under a haystack, which seemed to be in the middle of a farm. On one side of the farm, he saw sheep in meadow. One the other side, he saw cows in corn.

"Little Boy Blue, stop sleeping and take care of the sheep!" A guy shouted out from the barn.

"Aw man! I've been fairy tale-d." Cyborg tried to make at least one sound with the trumpet.

_-Raven and Starfire-_

"What? Baa!" Raven clasped her hands, err…hooves, over her mouth. "Aah!" she held her hooves out and eyes widened. She looked down at herself and saw that she was a sheep, in a cloak!

"Raven! You look…" Starfire walked over and giggled.

"You don't look so good yourself." Raven pointed a hoof at Starfire's dress. It was a little shepherd girl's dress. With all ruffles, girly colors, and she was holding a hooked-end staff with a bow.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Starfire caught her. Raven put her hooves up.

"Nothing!" she quickly covered. Then, there was a "pop!" and the two had disappeared.

* * *

Woot! I will have more of those fables/disney stories coming out so just wait ;) don't forget to review please!


	3. Little Bo Peep, has lost her sheep

_-Beast Boy and Raven-_

"Raven!" Beast Boy was surprised to see her, because he was with Robin earlier.

"Where's Starfire?" Raven asked. "Why are we in a gondola?" it started to get confusing. She was holding a fancy umbrella and was sitting on one side of the boat. Beast Boy was on the other side of the boat, with an oar, wearing a striped shirt, and was standing up. The boat seemed to be in the middle of nowhere, just a large body of water, under the moonlight. A tune began to play out of nowhere.

"Row row row your boat, gently down the stream." Beast Boy sang along. Raven rolled her eyes at him crossed her arms.

"All of this wouldn't have happened if you hadn't bought that stupid book." Raven spat at him. Beast Boy just rowed as fast as he can.

_-Starfire-_

"Eep!" she squeaked. She was still wearing a shepherd girl's dress, but no sheep. She couldn't go out and find them because she didn't care.

"I must find my friends." Suddenly, a herd of sheep trotted in wagging their tails. They were all in Titan's clothing, which was really weird.

-_Cyborg and Robin-_

"Aw man, this can't be right." Cyborg looked down at himself and he was wearing a dress. His butt was glued on a tuffet. "Yo how do I get out of this seat?" he wailed.

"Well at least your human." Robin was there, except, he was a spider.

"No way! Robin?" Cyborg saw the little spider.

"Don't poke or I'll bite." Robin warned. A bowl of curds and whey appeared in Cyborg's hands.

"Ew! Is this…cheese?" he was almost knocked out because of the funky smell.

POP!

_ -Robin and Starfire-_

Robin popped in front of Starfire.

"Robin! You are-a black sheep?" Starfire questioned. She still wasn't out of the dress, and this was getting weirder every second. But the sheep in Titan's clothing have all disappeared.

"Why am I always an animal?" Robin was enraged, embarrassed, and tired of all these stupid baby stories. The two walked towards a small town across the hills.

"Robin, have you encountered the others?" Starfire asked.

"Yeah I have, except for Raven, but everybody else I have." He replied.

"I have encountered Raven in the first rhyme." She told him. "I hope she is okay…" A peasant man ran towards Starfire.

"Your black sheep…has he any wool?" he asked panting.

"Actually, there are three bags of black wool over there." Robin pointed down the hill where they walked from.

"Great because your master, dame, and the boy who lives down the lane needs it." And the guy ran to the sacks of wool.

_-Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven-_

"I can't see!" Beast Boy tried to feel his way around and bumped into Cyborg.

"Yo man I can't see you either." They were both blind.

"Beast Boy, Cyborg it's me!" Raven called. Unfortunately Raven was blind as well. "I can't see." She told herself. For only a few seconds, she was able to sense where they where and who was there with her, or should I say, what.

"Beast Boy? Cyborg?" she called out.

"Rae it's us!" Cyborg shouted.

"We're mice!" she squeaked.

"Mice?" Beast Boy freaked.

"Blind mice…" said Cyborg.

"Aw man!" Beast Boy tried to change into another animal, but was only able to remain a mouse.

POP!

* * *

lol i find this funny...plz review!


	4. Hey Diddle Diddle

-_Cyborg, Starfire, and Robin-_

It smelled so wonderful. It smelled like pie, a warm fire, and sugar.

"Robin? Is that you?" Starfire could smell Robin's scent. He smelled like hair-gel.

"Star?" Cyborg heard her.

"Cyborg! We're-" Starfire waved her…paws around.

"Don't tell me. We're cats." Robin said with a straight face. He was ready to blow because he couldn't find another way out of there. They were cats. Kittens in fact.

"Where are your mittens?" a big, female cat asked them. She was wearing an apron and holding pie in her hand.

"Hmm…the three little kittens, that lost their mittens!" Starfire giggled.

"You what?" the cat scolded them.

"This really isn't a good day for you huh Robin?" Cyborg whispered to Robin. Robin, was definitely NOT pleased.

_-Raven-_

Raven, was in a HUGE pie. She didn't know if this was Mother Mae Eye or something else.

"Great." She sighed. "I just need to get out of here." She turned into a Raven as the pie was opened, and flew out. As she flew through the castle, she saw a king in the counting house counting money, and Starfire eating bread and honey.

"Raven?" Starfire caught the Raven at in the corner of her eye.

"Starfire!" Raven changed back into herself and grabbed Starfire's arm. "Let's get out of-"

POP!

_-All the Titans are together-_

"No! I am a kitchen utensil!" Starfire she shouted. Starfire was a spoon. Guess who was a fork? Robin.

"Star let's get out of here!" He grabbed her hand and ran away with her.

"Super." Raven was a cat. In her hands were a violin and bow. She looked up to find a half-robot cow jump over the moon. A green dog laughed beside her.

"Dude Cyborg that was cool!" he pointed and laughed.

"Forget this." Raven said, "Azarath Metrion-"

"Metaforá mou!" Beast Boy shouted and pointed to the moon. These glowing words appeared across it. Then, everything was swept up by a cyclone and into the moon.

Moans and groans were the only sound the Titans made. They were tired, confused, and upset about what just happened.

"Hey, I know where we are, we're in Titan's Tower!" Cyborg's eyes watered with tears of joy.

"And we are not animals! Yes!" Robin shouted and gave the thumbs up.

"And I am not wearing the sheep girl's dress!" Starfire jumped around happily. Beast Boy picked up the book.

"I wonder what happens if-" he was about to open the book but all four of his friends glared at him. "Yeah I'll return it." He replied softly.

* * *

Done! review plz. and read my other stories, they're better than this one :p


End file.
